Doctoral Duties
by portalshipping
Summary: Dave Strider is the new nurse at an all-girls school. Jade Harley happens to go to that school, and also happens to get hurt a lot. Who knew you could fall in love with someone in the school nurse's office? (Humanstuck/Schoolstuck I guess! DavespriteJade/DaveJade.)


He was the new nurse at my school. High school, that is. Since it was an all-girls school, any young man working there was sure to be a popular one. It didn't help that he was really really attractive, either!

Yeah, I was enamored by him too.

The story starts in January, when he was hired.

.:.:.:.

"Jade, Jade, Jade!" My friend, Nepeta, bursts through my classroom door. It was lunch and the room was full of chatter and laughter.

"What is it?" I asked with a smile. Maybe something new happened with her crush, a boy named Karkat. Never met him, but he seems nice.

Nepeta stopped and looked a little hesitant. "Um… You know… 'Him'?" My smile dropped. Oh gosh. What does he have to do with anything?

To not further confuse the reader, the mysterious "him" is my… ex-crush? I don't really know what happened to that whole thing but let's not talk about that wow the world is wonderful how are you.

"..Yes?"

"Did you know he has an older brother?"

"What? You mean Bro?" Bro was his guardian: the older brother. He's 30, I think, and I'm pretty sure he's a DJ or something.

"Huh? Oh! No, no! There's a middle brother!" She exclaims with a grin.

"W-what!? I never heard about this!"

She continued. "Yes… well…. His older brother is working here now and effurryone is making a ruckus about it. You know…" I could see that look forming on her face. The 'ultimate shipper' look. Oh gee. "He's pretty cu-ute!"

"Oh, Nepeta, you know I've decided not to date until I'm 36. Exactly. That exact age." I looked down at my lunch for the first time since the conversation started. My sandwich sat on its bag, looking up at me with puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry, my child." I murmur to it.

"Hey, Jade." Nepeta starts again. I look up at her questioningly. "Are you alright? You seem a little run-down…"

"I got a lot of sleep last night…" I say with a troubled face. She just nods understandingly.

"Anyway, Jade! Meowbe you could find a way to have a conversation with him…" This is accompanied by a perfect catface. There it was. The most accurate ':3'

I laughed a little bit. "No way, Jose. Not doin' that." It's not that I have a problem with the family, it's just that I'm… not exactly up to accidentally getting another silly crush? Then again, I tend to get hurt a lot. I might end up meeting the guy one way or another. Oh well! I'll just have to work harder to not get hurt! (The first step to making a miracle is being positive about it!)

As if it was all planned, the bell rang right on time. Nepeta wasn't in my class, so she said goodbye and ran back to her class. The vice principal always tries to catch her for running in the halls, but let's face it: no one can catch up to Nepeta. No wonder the track team tried incessantly to make her join!

Girls shuffled in and out of the door, returning to their seats and/or classrooms. I looked back down at my sandwich. It was defeated in battle. Poor thing… I put my super cool lunchbox away and got out my English book and binder.

The best subject of the day, Science, was already over. The day went by quickly.

.:.:.:.

Afterschool is the time of clubs!

And sport practice. I play soccer!

Kanaya caught me halfway to the field and joined me. "Hello, Jade."

"Hey, Kanaya! How's it going?" I grinned.

She smiled with grace and said, "Quite well," Kanaya was always amazing in that way. She could say anything with elegance! I bet she could even say 'I just dropped my smoothie off this ferris wheel' and it would sound like the queen of Coolsville had a mishap at the amusement park. "And you?"

"I guess I'm alright..! A lot of sleep last night, though…" She looks surprised, and then nods in understanding. We were already at the field. Time goes by fast when you're jogging, I guess.

"Good luck, then, Jade."

"You too, Kanaya!" I said as we parted. We were both on the soccer team, yes. I was the goalie though. Now do you see why I was worrying about the whole nurse situation?

.:.:.:.

About three quarters of the way through practice, I left the field. Why would I not be on the field? Well!

I got hurt.

Dragging my feet to the nurse's office, I opened the door begrudgingly.

"..Hello?" I asked the room, which seemed empty. The nurse's office was just like how they are in the animes! That's one reason why I like my school. Some rooms are just _so _cliché. Love it. There was a window in the middle, a desk on the right with various drawers and jars adorning it, and a bed on the left with curtains covering it.

Cautiously walking in, I noticed that the window was open with the sun's rays shining in. There was a breeze that day, so the curtains were not inanimate. No one seemed to be in the room. I was about to leave in my futile attempt to get a band-aid, but I heard a noise. Like someone was shifting in their sleep. Hm.

I peeked behind the curtain to find the person I was expecting. The new guy. "His" older brother. He was sleeping soundly on the bed, with his sunglasses disheveled. So everyone in the Strider family wears sunglasses 100% of the time?

Standing there, I observed the man I didn't know: wearing a standard doctor's white coat and sneakers. His face was somewhat similar to "his". I refused to let those old feelings come rushing back just from one look at a face. That happens to look like his. No way. Nuh uh.

I had to admit, though. He was kinda cute.

"Nhhhgh." He groaned. OH GEE WAS HE AWAKE THE WHOLE TIME I WAS STARING AT HIS FACE THAT'S REALLY BAD UHHHH. He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his blonde hair and face. He casually aligned himself back up to a sitting position, taking his glasses off.

"About time you woke up! Isn't sleeping on the job a bad thing?" I acted cool. Maybe he didn't see!? Wow I'm such a nerd.

He looked at me for the first time, not to mention the deer-in-the-headlights look he gave me. Dang. His eyes were pretty. A reddish-orange. Maybe they looked so stunning because of the sunlight pouring into them from the window? After registering that I was there, he quickly put his shades back on. A poker face was applied as well.

"What do you need, lil' lady?" He asked with a tad of a southern accent.

"Well. I came in to get a band-aid but I found the nurse to be sleeping. I could have searched the place for one, but I think that would be rude!"

"Huh? Nah, you didn't see any nurse sleeping. Trust me. Anyway, the band-aids are…" He got up and walked over to the desk to open a drawer. A drawer full of band-aids. Genius. "…Here." He grabbed one and moved to hand it to me, but he stopped. "Wait, is this for you?"

I looked a little confused. "…Yes? Why?"

His eyebrows arched and his face moved into what I could only presume to be a surprised expression. "Then, miss, I'm gonna have to disinfect that. Otherwise you're on a one-stop train to Infectionville. Population: you. Judging from your uniform, you play soccer. Those infections are nasty." I lifted one of my brows and he continued. "Trust me."

I sighed in defeat and said, "Alright. Fine." As I sat on the chair in the corner of the room. The injury I had was a small cut on my knee. Who knows where it came from.

He started to clean the wound and I looked at the posters on the wall. Thing such as "Say No To Drugs" and "Anatomy of Your Body" were written on them. Of course, the obligatory food pyramid was included!

"Hey." Hearing his voice suddenly, I jumped. "I'm done." I looked down, and sure enough, there was a band-aid on my knee; it felt much better. "By the way," I looked at him questioningly. "What's your name?"

"Jade. Jade Harley."

He looked at me in realization and said, "Ah. I see." The man got up and I followed. He extended his hand. "I'm Dave Strider. My friends call me Davesprite though. Maybe it has to do with my addiction to Coca-Cola products. You can call me either one."

"Not Mr. Strider?"

"Nah. That's lame."

I shook his hand and we kept eye contact. Dave… hm. I grinned. What a weird guy. I just realized that we were still holding hands. WHOOPS

"Ah. Um." I checked my watch. Yes, I use a watch! I always break my phones, so I can't really use them as my primary source of time reports. The time was 4:59. Oh gosh! Practice ended 10 minutes ago! I fixed my glasses and looked back up at him. "Uh… I should head home. Soccer practice is over. And I walk home. So it takes a while."

He glanced at me and donned a contemplative appearance for a moment. "I think I should fulfill my duty as school staff and walk you home."

"Oh my gosh! Oh, no. You don't have to do that. Honest." I live in one of the worse parts of town. I don't want to put the guy in any danger.

"Nope. I'm doin' it. Can't stop me."

I sighed mentally.

.:.:.:.

The walk home was painfully slow. What if someone saw him with me?! Wouldn't he be fired?! This guy…

"Yo."

"Sup."

"Um… You're p—"

A suspicious, hefty man in a knit beanie walked up to us, waving a knife around. Not one of these guys again. "Give me your money! Or I'll stab you!" You're kidding. Who even says that.

Dave lost his composure, even if for a second. "Stay back, Jade. I got this guy." He placed his arm in front of me.

I just chuckled. "C'mon now, Dave." I pushed his arm back down and walked towards the man with a smile on my face. "Good evening, sir."

He looked rather confused. Dave watched as I gave the dude a swift kick in the family jewels and/or the knees. Memory's a little fuzzy about that whole thing.

"Threating people isn't nice, mister." I said to him, lying on the ground with his arms covering his crotchal region. He was groaning in pain. Poor guy! I glanced at Dave and said, "This is the part where we run. Fast!" I was smiling.

"Alright. Sure." He replied with a smirk.

.:.:.:.

We got to my house pretty fast after that, as you could guess! My glasses almost fell off a few times on the way.

Both gasping for breath, we walked the final steps to my house.

"T-thanks for walking me home." I said to him between my breaths.

"Y-yeah." He gawked at me curiously. "You deal with those guys often?"

With the oxygen supply in my body fully restored, I answered with, "Pretty much."

That whole exchange ended in awkward goodbyes. I wearily entered my home, room, then bed. I already finished my homework, so it was of no worry to me.

I lay in bed, thinking of all that happened that day, about Dave, about the Striders.

He's a dork.

Maybe he isn't so bad after all.

.:.:.:.

**A/N: WOAH WOW I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING FOR SUCH A LONG TIME! I was gonna make this a oneshot but ahahaha I wanted to get this up tonight and I didn't have any more writing power in me,, thus chapters. Whoops**

**Thank you a lot for reading this little thing! I thought this idea was kinda cute so yeah. I'm bad at writing jade. and dave.**

**Leave a review if you want they make me pretty excited**

**NO IDEA WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT UHHHHHHHH L8R,, OLLIES OUTY**


End file.
